freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
El Chip
El Chip is a Mexican-Style Beaver. He is one of the many heavy animatronics, and one of the animatronic of the posh pizzeria band. Appearance His appearance looks like a Hispanic Mr. Chipper, a character from a video game Scott Cawthon made before the FNAF franchise. (Note: Chipper has made a FNAF cameo appearance before but by his counterpart, Chipper's Revenge. For more information, go to another wikia that has the Chipper's Revenge page. Long story short, he is a secret final boss in the game FNAF World.) He is a darker version of Chipper, but with his toes, stomach, and face being lighter. He also has rosy cheeks. His outfit has a Mexican-styled sombrero and a mandolin in his hands. He also has 5 fingers instead of the cartoonish 4. in Ultimate Custom Night, his mandolin changes to a guitar. Ultimate Custom Night *Description: "El Chip is just a cameo mascot when he appears at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His real passion lies in authentic Mexican cuisine. He isn't here to jumpscare you, but he may interrupt your night with some jarringly colorful advertisements for El Chip's Fiesta Buffet. Click "Skip" or press ENTER to get rid of the invasive advertisements before you lose control of what's going on in your office!" *Gameplay: When activated, the screen will be changed to an advertisement for El Chip's Fiesta Buffet. Press skip, or enter to remove it. *When El Chip is on the difficulty setting of 1 he will appear every 20 seconds and when on the difficulty setting of 20 he will appear every 10 seconds. Audio Trivia * He is a reference to Scott Cawthon's old game Chipper and Son's Lumber Company * He is also similar to Chipper's revenge from FNAF World. * The word, "El", references to a name in Spanish tradition, as it can be used to many names around Mexico. For example, El Bruno, El Juan, El Hermano, etc. ** "El", is male singular Spanish of the. * He's the only animatronic in the Posh Pizzeria band that doesn't look like a funtime animatronic. ** His design makes him look more like one of the Rockstar animatronics (albeit being mid-sized as opposed to heavy). *He is based on a beaver. *El Chip, along with Funtime Chica, Phone Guy, BB, JJ, Helpy, Trash & the Gang, and Old Man Consequences are the only characters that are not trying to physically harm the player, but rather serving as distractions to throw them off. *It’s implied that El Chip’s company has a rivalry with Fazbear Entertainment, as one of El Chip’s ads depicts kids trying to smack open a Freddy Fazbear piñata, and the piñata has a worried look on it’s “face”. Gallery Renders ElChip-0.png|El Chip in the catalog. ElChipperStag.gif|El Chip's animation on the stage. ElChipIcon.png|El Chip's animatronic selector icon. 2507.png|Posh Pizzeria Achievement. Ultimate Custom Night El ChipCN.png|El Chip's mugshot from Ultimate Custom Night. 7a9.png|One of El Chip's ads promoting his restaurant. 929.png|Ditto 969.png|Ditto, but guest-starring Freddy Fazbear as a pinata. Others El Chip Action Figure.jpg|El Chip Funko Action Figure. Funko fnaf 6 el chip plush png by superfredbear734-dcrlq6y.png|El Chip Funko plush. 17279 FNAF - Ultimate Group.jpg|El Chip as he appears from the Ultimate Group poster. Navigation Category:Animatronics Category:Buyable Category:Stub Category:Male Category:Others